communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Springteufel/Videospiel-Verfilmungen - Highlights und News
thumb|670px|center Das Gewinnspiel ist beendet und wir haben einen Gewinner! [[Benutzer:AML Tony|'AML Tony']] darf sich über das World of Warcraft Trivial Pursuit freuen und sollte dringend an einem Lemmings-Drehbuch schreiben! Also, ich würde es mir anschauen... Viel Spaß mit dem Spiel! ---- thumb|270px|Explosive Spannung auf 12 Uhr! Haben wir nicht alle herzlich gelacht, als „Tetris - Der Film” angekündigt wurde? Aber nein, dieser Film, dessen Idee nur in einer wilden BierFanta-Laune entstanden sein dürfte, wird derzeit produziert. Viele kultige Videospiele fanden in der Filmgeschichte schon den Weg auf die Leinwand (oder direkt in das letzte Eck der Videothek). Wir haben einen Rückblick auf die besten und skurrilsten Videospiel-Verfilmungen und einen Blick aufs aktuelle Kino-Programm geworfen. Ganz unten gibt es zudem dank unseres Partners Winning Moves einen schicken Gewinn abzustauben! 670px|center Silent Hill Die Spielereihe von Mastermind Keeichiro Toyama schockte zum Release und noch Spielegenerationen später Horrorfans und gilt mittlerweile als eine der ikonischsten Titel des Genres. Der Film „Silent Hill” aus dem Jahr 2006 wurde von Fans, aber auch nicht-Gamern extrem gut angenommen! Motive wie die Krankenschwestern und Pyramid Head wurden authentisch in Szene gesetzt und so ist der Film nicht nur eine clevere Spiele-Adaption, sondern auch ein atmosphärischer Horrorfilm, der für sich alleine stehen kann. Lara Croft: Tomb Raider Wer die Spielereihe um Lara Croft seit ihrem ersten Auftritt im sexy Polygon-Dress verfolgt, wird die Abenteurerin weniger wegen der grandiosen Dialoge und Plot-Twists schätzen. Auch die Verfilmungen mit Angelina Jolie in der Hauptrolle (die den Spieleentwicklern Muse gestanden haben muss), setzen auf gut inszenierte Action, Abenteurer-Feeling á la Indiana Jones und, ja, die schlagenden Argumente der Protagonisten in knappen Shorts. Kein Meisterwerk der Filmgeschichte aber wirklich unterhaltsames Popcornkino! Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Der zweite Film, der sich des Final Fantasy Franchises annahm, galt lange als Geheimtip unter Japano-philen: „Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children” ist ein beeindruckend detaillierter Animationsfilm, welcher mit viel „Epicness” die Figuren und die Handlung aus Final Fantasy VII in Szene setzt. Allein Tifas Kampf in der Kirche sorgt für feuchte Gamer-Träume! Silent Hill German Trailer|Silent Hill Tomb Raider 1 Der Film-Trailer Deutsch|Lara Croft: Tomb Raider Final Fantasy - Advent Children - Trailer GERMAN.mpg|Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children 670px|center Super Mario Bros. Hat 1993 wirklich jemand gedacht, dass alles, was Mario und Luigi brauchen, seien fesche Sneaker, coole 90er Dancebeats und ein hoher Fremdschämfaktor? Dieser jemand dürften seinen Posten bei Nintendo direkt nach diesem Flop verloren haben. WARUM sieht Yoshi aus wie vom Friedhof der Kuscheltiere? WARUM hat der Koopa einen Schrumpfkopf? WARUM führen Mario und Luigi so eine verstörende Bromance? Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Man nehme einen Schwung mittelmäßige Cosplay-Outfits, viele Trampoline für fetzige Kampfeinlagen in der Luft und garniere dies mit Computeranimationen wie aus dem Paint-Pinsel. Der allseits bekannte ballernde Techno-Sound der 90er ist mit Abstand das Actionreichste an dem ganzen Film. Kaum möchte man sich über einen miesen One-Liner aufregen („You barbecued his ass!”), kommt schon die nächste katastrophale Kampfszene daher. Ein Potpourri der filmischen Katastrophen! Postal Ein infernalisch infantiler Mix aus rassistischen Witzen, Bikini-Girls, einem absurd hohen Bodycount (mit Dutzenden erschossenen Kindern), Pipi-Kacka-Humor und wirklich dämlichen Dialogen. Um nur eine denkwürdige Textzeile zu zitieren: „Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einer Ente?” Einfach mal sacken lassen. Uwe Boll at its best. Super Mario Brothers Trailer|Super Mario Bros. Mortal Kombat 2 Annihilation-Trailer(1997)|Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Postal German Trailer|Postal 670px|center Mit [[w:c:de.wow:Warcraft_Film|'Warcraft: The Beginning']] und Angry Birds laufen derzeit zwei neue Videospielverfilmungen zwei großen Franchises im Kino. Und tatsächlich scheint Angry Birds erstaunlich spaßig zu sein! Mit Christoph Maria „Stromberg” Herbst klingt auch die Synchronisation unterhaltsam! Angry Birds läuft bereits im Kino. World of Warcraft zieht Spieler weltweit schon seit dem Jahr 2004 in seinen Bann. Nach jahrelangen Rufen der Fangemeinde, erschien kürzlich am 26. Mai Warcraft: The Beginning. Krachende Action und ein bombastisch inszenierter Trailer versprechen vorab viel Fanservice. Wie die Filme bei den Fans ankommen, gilt es abzuwarten! Exklusiv ANGRY BIRDS Trailer German Deutsch (2016) WARCRAFT Movie Trailer German Deutsch (2016) Gewinnspiel - World of Warcraft thumb|130px|link=http://winningmoves.de/monopoly/ Nach 12 Jahren WoW-Fandom hat sich garantiert eine Menge Wissen bei Spielern und Liebhabern des Franchises angesammelt. Sichere dir ein World of Warcraft Trivial Pursuit aus der Nerd-Brettspiele-Schmiede Winning Moves und stelle dein Fan-Wissen unter Beweis! Schreibe uns dafür einfach in die Kommentare: Welches Videospiel sollte unbedingt verfilmt werden? WOW_Trivial Pursuit_1.JPG|link=http://winningmoves.de/weitere-spiele/g/trivial-pursuit-world-of-warcraft/ WOW_Trivial Pursuit_2.JPG|link=http://winningmoves.de/weitere-spiele/g/trivial-pursuit-world-of-warcraft/ Wichtig: Wir benötigen deinen Wikia-Account-Namen und die E-Mail-Adresse mit der du bei Wikia registriert bist! So können wir dich im Gewinnfall kontaktieren. Das Gewinnspiel endet am 13. Juni um 23 Uhr. Durch die Teilnahme an diesem Gewinnspiel erklärst du dich mit Wikias Gewinnspielregeln einverstanden. ---- 'Mein ernst gemeinter Wunsch: Eine krachende Hotline-Miami-Verfilmung wäre klasse! auf der anderen Seite kann ich mir auch einen Weltuntergangsfilm á la Katamari Damacy gut vorstellen. Ihr seht, ich habe einen Hang zu dramatischen Stoff. Für welche Spieleverfilmung würdet ihr ein Kinoticket kaufen? ' Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag